G-Virus
The G-Virus is a virus which was created by a crew of G-Corp's labtechs during 2004. It works as a cell combiner which is able to create new cells with the strengths of both samples, while surpassing the weaknesses.#12: Gino vs. Labtech X - page 16 of 22 History In 2000#0: The Rise of Gambino - page 1 of 4, Johnny K. Gambino hired a crew of labtechs for his company, G-Corp, as a result of former chief of research Edmund's decision of retiring from the company.#0: The Rise of Gambino - page 3 of 4 The main objective of the crew, was to find a scientific way for Gambino to make his son, Gino Gambino, a worthy heir of the Gambino family. The labtechs were successful at their task, and in 2004 they had created the G-Virus. The virus was made as a cell combiner, which meant that it had the capability of making new cells by combining the cells of two subjects, keeping the strengths of both, while at the same time suppressing their weaknesses. However, due to the nature of the experiment, it had to be kept secret from the public eye at all cost. As a result of this, Labtech 247 ended up murdering Labtech 013 with a syringe of the G-Virus, as he had stumbled upon information he was not supposed to know about.G-Corp - Journal of LabTech013 However, unknown to the rest of the labtech's, the G-Virus made the dead cells of Labtech 013's start merging with his partially living cells. This resulted in a mutated strain of the G-Virus to be created, which was able to infect humans and turn them into zombies.zOMG! In-game "History"-menu (World History) During the Halloween Bash the same year, the entire labtech crew, with the exception of Labtech 123, joined the festivities to celebrate the returement of Labtech 062.Halloween Bash » LabTech062's Retirement Party Thread However, the now zombified Labtech 013 had returned from his grave, and suddenly appeared at the party as well, starting to infect the other labtechs.Halloween Bash » LabTech062's Retirement Party Thread - page 2 As the virus started spreading to the other participants of the event, Gambino ultimately ordered his head of security, Bucho, to initiate Silent Flash; a virus-killing superweapon, which was able to stop the zombie epidemic. In early 2005, Gambino's title as the "Most Powerful Man in Gaia" was being challenged by Von Helson family, who was hosting the Annual Ball, due to the Gambino Mansion having burned down to the ground only a few months earlier. This led Gambino to sink all his finances into constructing the Tower of Gambino; a building of ridiculous hubris that stretched miles into the stratosphere. However, as the construction of the tower was completed, Gambino was shot by a mysterious sniper. As he fell off the top of the tower, Gino jumped with him in a desperate act. As they both fell towards what would have been certain death for most, Gino and Johnny merged into one being, due to Johnny having injected a sample of the G-Virus into himself. Due to this, Johnny was presumed dead, while Gino washed up at the beach of Isle de Gambino. Despite the virus being thought to have been completely annihilated during the Silent Flash, one of the lab animal, a rabbit called Grunny, had managed to escape before the destruction of the Gambino Mansion. In October 2005, Labtech 123, being the only surviver from the labtech crew, was hired by Gino in a try to recreate the G-Virus.#4: Halloween '05 Part 1 - page 3 of 5 Having captured Grunny, he used samples of the infected rabbit's DNA to succeed at his task.#4: Halloween '05 Part 1 - page 4 of 5 However, Gino's plans of continuing his father's experiments with the G-Virus were put to a halt by Labtech X, as he freed the Grunnies from their cages.#4: Halloween '05 Part 1 - page 5 of 5 As a result, the Grombies started attacking the participants of the Halloween Bash 2005, which was taking place in the Gambino Mansion above the facility. The Grunny plague was however put to a stop, as a sudden fire burned the mansion down to the ground. As the Gambino Mansion burned down, only a single vial of the G-Virus miraculously survived the fire. The vial was however taken by an Elftech, and brought to the S CORP facility. Under the instructions of Mrs. Claus, the elftech crew was ordered to use the G-Virus in an attempt to resurrect Santa and his GTMS (Gift Transport Mech Suit).#7: Jack vs. Santa 2 - page 1 of 14 However, as an unexpected result, Santa ended up merging with his GTMS. While battling Jack, "The Masque" managed to rip Santa out of the GTMS, returning him to normal.#7: Jack vs. Santa 2 - page 11 of 14 In April 2006, exactly a year after the Tower of Gambino had fallen, Ian had been challenged to a duel to death at the Barton Cliffs.#12: Gino vs. Labtech X - page 3 of 22 However, the duel was interrupted by Labtech X, who appeared out of nowhere and injected Gino with a syringe full of the G-Virus. As Gino and Labtech X fell off the cliffs, the G-Virus made Gino and Johnny separate in a massive explosion of energy.#13: Return of Gambino - page 1 of 5 Currently, there are no known samples of the G-Virus in existence. It's noticeable that the cure against both the Zombies and Grombies was an item named Vial of Unknown Liquid, which was sold at the marketplace by Labtech X, even before G-Corp got known by the public in October 2004. What the vials actually contain, is to this date still unknown. Virus carriers * Grunny * Gramster * Grucken References Category:Guides